1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to improving image quality, and more particularly, to encoding/decoding a graphic image in a bitmap format in order to improve image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bitmap is a bit-type standard graphic file format in Windows and is generally used to represent graphic images in mobile devices or personal computers (PCs).
Bitmap processing apparatuses use many bitmap indices to represent gradient levels for naturally displaying boundaries of a graphic image such as a font or an icon.
Thus, the bitmap processing apparatuses require a solution for reducing the number of bitmap indices used.